


Thread is falling upon Igen

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Ballads, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A historical ballad about T'ron and F'lar duel based on a chapter X of Dragonquest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread is falling upon Igen

There was Meeting in Hold Telgar, there was Meeting.  
Lord Asgenar and Famira had got greeting:  
Two eggs of fire lizard thats could be Impressed  
From the leaders of Weyr Benden, F'lar and Lessa.

While the noble Lords were sitting and discussing,  
Other people in the Telgar Hold were dancing.  
"Look!"- cried Mastersmith Fandarel - "Wire is calling:  
"Thread is falling upon Igen, Thread is falling!"

Green watchdragon from Hold Igen then appeared,  
And Lord Laudey stood in stunned horror, feared.  
F'lar followed others to the fight with foe:  
"Let us fly to Igen now, let us go!"

T'ron said darkly: " This is not your duty, Benden!  
You pretend to be the main all-Pern defender!"  
"Should we feast when others fight? Let's stop our brawling!  
Thread is falling upon Igen, Thread is falling!"

"I have had enough of Benden! Benden's notions!"-  
T'ron took out his knife and gave in to emotions.  
"You are just not fast enough, Oldtimer rider"-  
Said Weyrleader F'lar defeating the outsider.

"We support the Benden Weyr!" boomed holders' crowd,  
Ista, Igen, Southern leaders joined them loud.  
"We can't feast when others fight!" said F'lar recalling  
"I will lead you there and then, where Thread is falling!"


End file.
